Hidake Fudo
--- Basic Info --- Hidake Fudo(Hidake-Chan) is a very feminine male who doesn't have enough balls to tell people he's a male a lot of the time. He gets really flustered when people call him a girl, and every time he tries to correct them, they never hear him, so sometimes he never even tries anymore. --- Appearance --- Child: When he was a child, he had hair that curved around his face. His eyes were always this bright, deep blue colour. He wore lots of feminine clothes. Academy: In the Academy, he wore less feminine clothes and had long hair he wore in a ponytail for a while. It reached his shoulderblades. Genin: He started to wear clothes that were "female tomboyish" because he liked female clothes, but couldn't find masculine clothes that interested him. He wears his hair in a bun. Chuunin: He wears the clothes in his image now and generally looks the same in his Genin form. Jounin: --tba-- The Last: --tba-- Prologue: --tba --- Ninja information --- Affiliation: Konohagakure Current rank: -Genin promotion: 13 -Chuunin promotion: 15 Occupation: - He is a volunteer around Konoha to help clean the village. Status: - Alive/Active Ninja Ninja-ID: 072932 Team: Kimiko and Zuko(Not posted yet) Chackra nature: Water and Wind Ninjustsu range: Long-Ranged User Deffensive/Offensive type: He is offensive in battle Dominant hand: righty Weapons: What kind of weapons he/she carries? Ninja bag with basic ninja equipment, or she carries a giant, sword, scroll with weapons, jug etc. Summonings: If she uses ninja summoning animals, you can describe them here: Name: -name of the summoning- Species: -cat, dog, frog etc- Abilities: -what abilities the summoning has, is it fighting, healing etc. Missions completed: D-rank: - 16 C-rank: - 10 B-rank: - 2 A-rank: - 0 S-rank: - 0 Total: 28 Abilities: Strength: He is much better in Ninjutsu and is good at detecting Genjutsu. Weakness: He is no good at using Genjutsu, or taijutsu very well. He only knows the basics of Taijutsu, as he mainly focuses on Ninjutsu. Taijutsu: Average Ninjutsu: Excellent Genjutsu: Bad Fighting style: He prefers to fight from a distance in a "hidden" position, although he's more than happy to get in his opponents face if necessary. Ninja stats: Academy: NIN: 2/5 TAI: 0/5 GEN: 0/5 KEN(intelligence): 1/5 RIKI(power): 1/5 SOKU(speed): 4/5 SEI(chakra): 2/5 IN(finger sign): 2/5 Total: 12/40 Genin: NIN: 3/5 TAI: 2/5 GEN: 0/5 KEN(intelligence): 4/5 RIKI(power): 4/5 SOKU(speed): 4/5 SEI(chakra): 3/5 IN(finger sign): 3/5 Total: 23/40 Chuunin: NIN: 4/5 TAI: 2/5 GEN: 0/5 KEN(intelligence): 4/5 RIKI(power): 4/5 SOKU(speed): 5/5 SEI(chakra): 4/5 IN(finger sign): 3/5 Total: 26/40 --- Techinques --- Ninjutsu: - He is really good at Ninjutsu and focuses mainly on Water styled jutsu instead of wind. Techniques: - if she has any here, describe them in detail, especially if its not canon, it was invented by you. Basic: Mizu no Waruasobi (Trick of Water) Description: A very simple technique which involves a simple flick of one's hands and a muster of sweat in the fingers. A precise flick comes from of the hands or even a shake can be made as if trying to get something off one's hands. The water streaks from the hand of the user and towards the enemy's eye. This unexpected irritation can blur their vision. Mizu Kagami no Jutsu (Water Mirror Technique) Description: A simple jutsu that allows the user to turn a quantity of water as small as a drop and as large as a small puddle into a mirrored surface. This can allow the user to see behind himself, and around corners with careful application of the technique. Uo Tsuba (Fish Spit) Description: A simple jet of water shot from the mouth. It can hit with enough force to stun you if it hits properly. It can be done up to 5 times in succession, or one jet can be shot. To give an example of its power, Mist academy students usually use this technique to play a game much like tag. Mizu Soujuu (Water Manipulation) Description: Any Mist Shinobi that uses ninjutsu should likely have this technique. This involves learning basic manipulation of the properties of water. Boiling, freezing, and pressurization of water are included in these studies. Freezing is mostly limited to small amounts of water, and boiling includes the creation of steam by further putting chakra into the water. The user cannot perform these tasks on larger bodies of water with this basic study alone. Furthermore, by learning to draw water from the moisture in the air, the shinobi can use water techniques without requiring a source of water nearby (unless stated otherwise.) A Kage level jutsu always requires a water source, even if the Mist-nin in question creates it first. Genin: Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shuriken Technique) Description: Through the use of water manipulation, the user can create multiple small shuriken comprised of water and launch them towards the target. After hitting and/or cutting a solid surface, they revert to water. It is important to note that these shuriken can be physically launched (by hand) or launched as they are created. Mizu Tate no Jutsu (Water Shield Technique) Description: A shield of water is formed around the user as a cylindrical barrier that reaches just above the user's head. After the initial creation that user can manipulate the water, allowing for water spikes, tentacles, hands and the like, though these appendages are not dexterous enough to handle a weapon. The bad thing is that the shield isn't that reliable against ninjutsu. However, an opponent who is strong enough can break through the shield. Chuunin: Mizu no Yaiba (Water Sword) Description: Creates a sharp sword made of solid water in the user’s hand. As the user's control improves, he can manipulate the shape and size he/she wants the sword to have, from a tiny dagger to a massive decapitator sword. At the minimum requirements, the sword has minimal offensive power, able to make slight cuts and tears in the flesh of an opponent, and susceptible to high pressure (an opponent breaking the blade with a weapon of his own) and fire attacks. Academy Level: The sword can be up to the size of a wakizashi, and is fragile, breaking under the pressure of weapon strikes against it and low level fire ninjutsu. Genin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a katana, and is now as strong as a normal, metal blade. Strong Fire Ninjutsu can still destroy the blade, however. Chuunin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a nodachi, and now cuts with the edge of a finely crafted blade. It can no longer be destroyed by any genin level fire ninjutsu and using it as a defensive sweep can negate academy level Fire ninjutsu. Jounin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a cleaver, and is now incredibly durable and lethal. Advanced Chuunin level fire Ninjutsu is required to harm the blade, and defensively the blade can disperse up to genin level fire techniques. Mizu no Yoroi (Water Armor) Description: A thin layer of water covers the user’s whole body. At the basic requirements, it gives protection against fire techniques by dampening the effects, as well as nullifying some Taijutsu attacks. While the armor is on, it constantly draws out small amounts of both the user’s chakra and stamina, and thus can only be kept up for a limited time. Suikusari no Jutsu (Water Chains Technique) Description: Creates chains made of water and binds the enemy's ankles and wrists to make them more vulnerable and less mobile. The enemy can still perform normally if he is strong enough to move. Suimenka no Kisoku ( Breathing underwater Technique) Description: The art of breathing underwater using chakra to remove oxygen from water has been a long handed down secret of the Mist. The length of time and the depth that the diver can go under depends on the ability of the user. This technique typically activates whenever the shinobi breathes in water and requires no handseals. Taijutsu: - He isn't the best at it, but he knows basics. Techniques: Genjutsu: - He only knows how to tell whenever he's being put into genjutsu, he can't do genjutsu himself. --- Personal traits --- Personality: - He is quiet, soft spoken and has trouble speaking his mind. He is kind and does smile, but he has anxiety problems which causes him to stutter and get flustered easily. Good traits: Kind, Friendly, Caring Bad traits: Easily-Flustered, Can't say 'no', Too quiet Likes: - He likes dango and mochi very much - His favourite colours are white and blue - His favourite animal is the bird drawings Sai makes. - He enjoys hanging out with or spying on Sai. His best friend, besides Sai, is Hinata. Dislikes: - He likes really salty foods less, and anything with too much fat - He dislikes green Habbits: -He rocks back and forth on his feet a lot. Hobbies: - He likes to draw and made a habit out of talking to Hinata as a hobby. Fears: - He's afraid of telling people when they're wrong, correcting them or all in all trying to explain something to someone. Ambition: He wants to get better at talking to people and stop being so awkward. --- Relationships --- Parents: decased Sibling(s): N/A Teammates/Ex-teammates: His teammates are Kimiko and Zuko and they all get along well. Friends: Sakura: They are close friends, as Sakura used to talk to him on occasion about Sasuke and her feelings for him and how she felt about Naruto during the Sasuke retrieval arc. Hidake was there for her as a venting post. Ino: He likes to talk to her because.... well, she does most of the talking, so he just listens to her mainly. But that's why he likes her. She doesn't ever force him to talk too much, except for when she's asking his opinion. They originally met because she was curious why he never talked. Kiba: They don't hang out too much, but sometimes they see each other when Hidake is with Hinata, and they don't have any issue with one another. Best friend: Hinata - They talk about things with each other that are really hard to talk about with other people. They can understand each other since the two of them fluster up in front of their crushes. Sai - They bonded over artwork and drawings. Crush: He has a huge crush on Sai Rival: Maybe Ino?? He's too shy to have a rival..... --- Background & history --- Childhood: Genin days: Chuunin days: Time skip/Shippuuden: War Arc: Tha Last: Epilogue/Cheapter 700+: --- Trivia --- Category:DRAFT